


A moment's respite

by dreamfighter



Series: A moment's respite [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Class-Neutral Warrior of Light, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), comfort smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamfighter/pseuds/dreamfighter
Summary: The hero saves the people, but who saves the hero?he always wondered.
Relationships: Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light
Series: A moment's respite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188815
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	A moment's respite

**Author's Note:**

> a.k.a I just finished Stormblood and what–is Zenos? Why is Zenos?  
> a.k.a Hien is now my new FFXIV comfort character after Haurchefant  
> a.k.a I guess I'm thirsty for this beefy-armed himbo  
> a.k.a there are not enough Hien Rijin fics W H Y
> 
> Shoutout to all Viera WoLs out there; hats may continue to elude them but they're still awesome!
> 
> And special mention to [melonpaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpaan) and [tinyangl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyangl) for being my enablers since 2010ish and cheering on my descent into debauchery (ilu)
> 
> Edit 2/18 quietly fixes some text after reading more on rabbit ears welp

Zenos was dead. Surely there was no Ala Mhigan who was not yet aware of the fact, if the ongoing, deafening cheers of the Resistance Fighters within the camp alone were any indication. Hien couldn’t help but bask in the jubilation, one hand resting on the hilt of his katana and a small smile on his lips as he only half-listened to Yugiri and Hakuro discuss the trip they would needs make back to Doma with an squadron of unexpected but wholly welcome Lupin forces.

Hien couldn’t help but follow the Warrior of Light with his light brown gaze, either, as she walked past their contingent a second time. They had talked to her mere moments ago, and yet he couldn’t help but notice that she appeared dazed, her shoulders just a notch lower.

It was the way her Viera ears were laid back almost flat on her head that made him step forward to follow her. He had _never_ seen them that way before.

After telling Hakuro to gather his men and Yugiri to let Lyse know that the Warrior of Light needs some rest, Hien strode over to the person in question, calling out, “My friend, are you–”

The look on her face when she turned around made the next word stuck in his throat. “...A-Alright?”

He took several more steps forward. She was trembling, he could see now, and when their gazes met he could see exhaustion, terror, grief, anger and relief all at once.

It was incredibly reminiscent of his own turbulent emotions when they had finally succeeded in taking over Doma Castle mere weeks ago, at the price of Gosetsu’s life _and_ the structure itself that he was spurred into action, taking her hand and leading her away. There were people everywhere but somehow he managed to duck into a small room that had spare weapons and wooden crates stacked over each other, making space scarce but enough for two persons. 

Hien didn’t know whether to feel worried or relieved that she had followed him with nary a word, nor had she protested or pulled away. He decided he was worried when, after he shut the door and just before he could turn around to face her, he felt her lean against him as if she could no longer hold herself up, hands fisting in his robe.

He decided he was _really_ worried when he heard a small sob escape her.

“My friend,” he whispered, forcing himself to still and be her literal rock. Her grab on his coat tightened and her fists might as well be squeezing his heart. In the many nights they have spent with the rest of their ragtag crew at Azim Steppe eating, talking and laughing by campfire, he was quite forthcoming with his own thoughts, especially when everyone else would head to bed and only the two of them remained. There was something about Hydaelyn’s chosen that made one spill their darkest or even their most mundane thoughts to her, especially with alcohol involved. 

But she almost never shared _her_ own, so much that even back then, Hien had found himself concerned whether they were not asking too much of her.

 _The hero saves the people, but who saves the hero?_ he always wondered.

She sobbed again, louder this time, as if her control over her emotions was slowly slipping away, and this time Hien turned around to gather her in his arms. It mattered not that she was several ilms taller; she seemed to curl inwards, pressing her face in the crook of his neck and arms pressed to his chest as he held her tightly to him.

Even so, he couldn’t help but ascertain, “Is this alright?”

His worry eased a little when she huffed out a wet-sounding laugh, even though the feel of her breath on his skin made what he hoped was only a slight shudder pass through him. “You are already holding me.”

He hummed in agreement, letting one hand rub her back beneath her weapon slung over her shoulder. “What troubles you?”

She shook her head. “I do not know…”

Hien could only nod and hope he was providing her the comfort she needed. She didn’t move away, but still she trembled and she shook her head again as if trying to shake off a memory.

“He is no friend of mine,” he thought he heard her mutter, but her voice was muffled beneath the fur lining of his robe. He hummed questioningly but she shook her head again and raised her head, eyes red-rimmed and tears dotting her thick eyelashes. 

_Magnificent and terrifying,_ he remembered calling her in the battlefield. Even as naught but a woman–and not the person who had twice-aided with the liberation of Garlean-occupied nations–in his arms, she was still magnificent.

And she still terrified him.

“Hien, I—” He recognized the look in her eyes as that of a trapped prey before she closed them. Her hands fisted in his robe again. “I-I need—”

_I need to forget._

Her unspoken words echoed in the silence that followed.

“Do you trust me?” Her eyes snapped open at the way his voice had gone low, meeting his gaze. He thought he might have forgotten to breathe in the several moments she seemed to turn his words in her head.

Wordlessly she nodded, gaze still locked on his.

Blood pounded in his ears and Hien mentally whispered a prayer of apology to the _kami_ , the Twelve, and Hydaelyn herself for good measure before he moved his other hand to tenderly cradle her head and crash their mouths together.

It shouldn’t surprise him that she kissed the way she fought, yet it did. Her lips had parted instantly for him and he would be a fool to waste the opportunity to sweep his tongue past them so he did, swallowing the soft moan that she let out. But then her tongue began stroking his and what ensued was not unlike the duels they had on the Steppe though this one was infinitely more pleasurable and had her much, much closer to him.

There was still much panting and moving though, and Hien had to bite back a groan when her groin ground against his, making him aware of his own arousal. _Shite._

Her hands had slid up his chest to tangle in his hair as they kissed, claws digging into his scalp near the base of his neck and this time he couldn’t stop from moaning out, hips pushing back. He almost protested when her mouth left his, only for her to press kisses over his jaw before settling on the shell of his ear and he shuddered beneath her at the feel of her tongue tracing it, his name a whispered plea on her lips. 

He was starting to realize that she had, mayhaps, a slight unfair advantage with her pressing him against the door. His head felt as if he had been suddenly shoved face-first into the Ruby Sea; was this what he had intended? It seemed to matter not as long as she took pleasure from what little he could offer.

But would that make her forget?

Hien pulled back, caring not though the action made his head bang almost comically against the door. “I would let you have all of me if it pleases you,” he said, hand sliding forward to cup her face and make her look at him. “But we have not the time…”

Her eyes lowered, ears drooping back in dejection. “Yes. You’re right. I understand.”

She made as if to pull away and he couldn’t help but grin almost impishly at the gasp she let out when he pulled her against him, closer still, letting her feel the effect she had on him. “By which I mean, mine intent is to take care of you.” He leaned in and she met him halfway, “For now,” he murmured against her mouth.

“Please,” she whispered back, burying her hands in his hair again.

He lost no time slipping a hand down between them to part her robe, which he faintly recognized as Doman, gloved fingers drawn to the heat between her legs even as their tongues tangled once more. What happened after was frankly embarrassing as he couldn’t seem to maneuver past the trousers she had on underneath.

But the Warrior of Light was nothing if not quick-thinking and quick-acting—and not only in battle. She broke their kiss and pushed her bottoms down just enough before swooping in to claim his lips again as if she needed his mouth on hers more than she needed air. Suddenly his fingers were slicking rather clumsily over her soaked, bared sex and she cried out quietly. He could feel her part her thighs just so and he let his digits explore, tracing over her wet folds almost teasingly before settling on her hardened nub and stroking it in circles.

“ _Hien_ –” She said his name like a prayer, head falling back and hands clutching at his shoulders.

He brought his lips to the exposed curve of her throat. “I have you,” he assured her, nipping and suckling at her skin and relishing in the small, restrained sounds that escaped her. Nuzzling her neck, knowing his beard would likely leave marks later, he sought to leave one more, biting down at the crook of her neck and shoulder as he slid one finger inside her, followed quickly by another before stroking them in and out, the leather of his glove slicking across her walls.

She was using his shoulders for leverage now as her hips undulated to rut herself on his fingers. Her forehead rested on his, her lips parted as they found a rhythm, his hips bucking upwards to mimic the strokes of his fingers. Eventually he let himself lean back fully against the door, bringing a knee up between her legs and pushing his fingers in deeper, palm pressed to her sex.

“Twelve, _yes_... I-I–”

She deserved more, Hien couldn’t help but think even as he found himself mesmerized at the sight of her lithe body writhing against his. She deserved to be laid down on the finest silks, to be lavished attention from head to toe, to be pleasured again and again... 

He pondered on this as he busied himself with pulling her robe open with his other hand to lower his mouth to her breast over her smallclothes. He could feel her trembling, could hear her breaths coming faster, and with a flick of his wrist he brought his thumb to press against her nub, fingers curling inside her.

His name was a silent scream on her lips as she shuddered, walls clenching tightly around his finger and by the _kami_ how he wished it was his cock. Whispering words which meant naught, he stroked her slowly until she stilled.

Hien had sworn to himself this deed was for her yet he would have but one indulgence. Withdrawing his hand from under her robe, he brought it to his mouth for a taste of her, licking her essence clean off of his fingers.

“Forgive me,” he said, flushing a little when he found her watching him intently. “I only wanted–”

Whatever half-cooked explanation he had was cut off when she pressed against him once more, hands cupping his face to kiss him and tongue licking into his mouth as if to have a taste of her own.

Oh. _Oh._

“Hien? Are you there?”

Oh _shite._

In a flash, the Warrior of Light had stepped back and pulled her robe back over her shoulders just as the door shook almost violently behind Hien with the force of Lyse’s knocks. “Hello? Anyone in here?”

Hien turned and wrenched the door open, carefully blocking the way with his broad frame and bringing a finger to his lips. “Lyse. My apologies, I had merely sought to give our hero but a moment of respite.”

“Oh! But of course! Is she alright?”

“I am,” came the answer from inside the room. Hien gave her a surreptitious glance from head to toe to check if aught was amiss before stepping aside.

“I am so sorry,” the magnanimous commander of the Resistance exclaimed, grabbing both of the Warrior’s hands with her own. “I didn’t even think nor realize that you might—“

“Fret not. Hien here has made certain he has seen to my needs.”

The back of his neck _burned_.

Time suddenly seemed to jump forward and they had to part ways so soon with Lyse and the Warrior of Light headed to Rhalgr’s Reach. Even so, he felt her gaze on his and he met it square on, seeing in her eyes the words she had not the time to say as Lyse led her away.

_Thank you._

Magnificent, terrifying… and his, if but for a moment.


End file.
